


Routines (and How to Break Them)

by cajynn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajynn/pseuds/cajynn
Summary: This is the story of how Miya Atsumu builds a home in every corner of Sakusa Kiyoomi's life
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 331





	Routines (and How to Break Them)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends. Here's something a little different from my usual work. I had a lot of fun with it and it was nice to break out of my comfort zone. Hope you enjoy! Also shout out to grace for being a lovely beta <3

Routines are funny things, difficult to start yet so easy to break. Kiyoomi consists of routines. He develops several over the years, everything from his workouts to his chores to his showers. He makes adjustments when needed, but it’s never easy. Moving means figuring out a new route for his morning run. He needs to learn street names and find the least crowded paths. Joining a new team means adjusting to a new training regimine. He must adjust to different drills and team dynamics. Nevertheless, he adapts.

How Atsumu manages to upend every single one of Kiyoomi’s carefully crafted rituals, he’ll never know. 

It all starts on grocery day. Every Sunday, Kiyoomi makes a habit of going to the market to pick up whatever he needs for the week. Right as he’s about to head out he hears a knock at the door.

“Miya,” Kiyoomi greets him, warily.

“Omi-kun!” Atsumu flashes him that trademark obnoxious grin. “What’s my favorite wing spiker up to?”

Kiyoomi rolls his eyes. “I have to go shopping. What do you want?”

“‘M bored. Lemme join ya.”

Kiyoomi opens his mouth but for a moment no sound comes out. When he finds his voice again he keeps it steady and biting.

“You couldn’t have bothered anyone else?”

“Samu’s busy with work. Shouyou’s got a date, and Bokuto’s helping Akaashi move.” Atsumu explained, ticking each name off with a raised finger. “So that leaves you. Besides, I like botherin’ ya the most.” 

Kiyoomi pauses, heart skipping a beat. He flounders for an excuse to say no, but when none present themselves, he sighs.

“Alright, fine. Let me grab my bags.”

Kiyoomi leads them to the small grocery store just a few blocks from his house. When they enter Kiyoomi grabs a disinfecting wipe before grabbing the handle of a cart, taking care not to touch before it’s been cleaned. Atsumu does the same with a small hand basket. Kiyoomi raises an eyebrow.

Atsumu shrugs casually but doesn’t quite meet his gaze. “Just figured I’d pick up a few things while ‘m here.”

Kiyoomi begins his usual route through the store, picking up his weekly essentials. He’s surprised when Atsumu also fills his basket with fresh vegetables and fruits. Kiyoomi must have been staring, because when Atsumu looks at him he crosses his arms.

“What?”

“I wasn’t aware you knew how to prepare fresh food.”

“‘M a professional athlete and ya think I can’t cook? Have some faith in me, Omi-kun.” Atsumu pouts dramatically and Kiyoomi rolls his eyes.

Normally his trips to the store take about thirty minutes. With Atsumu it becomes over an hour long ordeal. He drags him into isles he’d otherwise walk right by. Atsumu comments on nearly everything that goes into Kiyoomi’s cart.

“Umeboshi?” Atsumu asks incredulously, sticking his tongue out like a toddler. “Ya actually like that stuff?”

He tries to sneak a bag of shrimp chips alongside Kiyoomi’s other groceries. Kiyoomi snatches it out of his hand and puts it back on the shelf. 

“Buy your own snacks, Miya.”

Kiyoomi glares at him, but there’s no heat behind it. Not when every little antic sends Atsumu into a fit of giggles. Even Kiyoomi can’t help the twitch of his lips underneath his mask.

Somehow, Kiyoomi’s total comes out to nearly double the price of his usual trips. But there’s no use in putting anything back now, not with a line forming behind him. So he tries not to grimace as he swipes his card and they head home.

Kiyoomi unlocks the door and watches as Atsumu shuffles awkwardly. Kiyoomi closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

“You can… come inside, you know.” It comes out strained.

“Ya sure?” 

“Yes, Miya. I’m sure,” he snaps. When has Kiyoomi ever done anything he’s unsure of? “Now come inside before I change my mind. You’re helping me wash the groceries.”

“Yessir,” Atsumu replies, raising his hand in a salute.

They settle into an easy rhythm. Atsumu washes while Kiyoomi dries and puts everything in its proper place. Atsumu hums underneath his breath, and Kiyoomi only allows himself to smile when he’s turned away.

________________

Kiyoomi likes to arrive thirty minutes early to practice so he has enough time to properly stretch. The quiet and solitude steady his mind as he lays on the ground, slowly stretching into a split.

His eyebrow twitches when he hears another set of shoes on the gym floor. He’s only been here for a few minutes, no one else should be here yet.

“Omi-kun!”

Of course. Kiyoomi keeps his eyes closed and his mouth shut. Maybe if he ignores him he’ll go away. He has no such luck. The footsteps approach until he’s sure Atsumu is right in front of him. He reluctantly opens his eyes and looks up.

“Ya comfy?” Atsumu smirks down at him.

Kiyoomi sighs, slowly bringing his legs together and sitting upright.

“Why are you here?”

“It’s my gym too, ya know. Can’t a guy get some extra stretching in before practice starts? C’mon I’ll even help ya out.”

Kiyoomi considers the offer. Over the past few weeks he’s carefully crafted a set of stretches and warmups to help him get ready for the day’s practice. He frowns at the thought of changing his routine now. But Atsumu looks at him expectantly, and once again the excuses die on his tongue.

So they stretch together, with Atsumu putting a gentle but firm pressure on the back of Kiyoomi’s thigh. 

“Holy shit,” Atsumu whispers as Kiyoomi’s knee nearly touches the floor. “I knew ya were flexible but this is just freaky, Omi-kun. Yer not in any pain?”

“If I was I’d let you know, now quit gawking and move to the other leg.”

Atsumu does as he’s told, forgoing any more commentary, which Kiyoomi is thankful for. But that sense of wonder in Atsumu’s eyes doesn’t fade. Kiyoomi thinks he could get used to this.

The next day Kiyoomi arrives at his usual time, frowning when he realizes he’s alone. 

“Idiot…” he mumbles under his breath.

He wanted this yesterday. Atsumu threw a wrench in his workout and he was forced to adapt to his presence. Now he can get back to business as usual. Five minutes later Atsumu walks through the doors, and Kiyoomi refuses to acknowledge the relief he feels.

“We’ll have to work on your punctuality.”

Atsumu smiles brighty. “Aw, Omi-kun, were ya waitin’ for me?”

“Hardly. Are you going to help me stretch or not?” Kiyoomi replies, already bending down until the palms of his hands are flat on the gym floor.

Atsumu huffs out a laugh and makes his way towards him. Kiyoomi can’t help but laugh when Atsumu’s fingertips barely reach his toes.

“You’re terrible at this.”

“We can’t all be bendy freaks like you!” Atsumu counters. Kiyoomi doesn’t miss the color that tinges Atsumu’s cheeks. “Besides… I thought maybe ya would teach me.”

Kiyoomi straightens up faster than he means to, vision going spotty. He doesn’t say anything. He just stares at Atsumu’s bent form until he rises to meet his gaze. Atsumu laughs, but the sound is all wrong, like it’s forced. 

“It’s okay, Omi! Ya don’t hafta share any of yer secrets with me.”

Atsumu continues to laugh, but the smile never reaches his eyes. Kiyoomi moves into lunges and replies without meeting his eyes.

“Only if you promise to actually get here when I do.”

He glances over when Atsumu doesn’t immediately respond. He looks… stunned. Kiyoomi quirks an eyebrow.

“Sir yes sir!” Atsumu shouts while doing a mock salute.

From that day on, Atsumu is always waiting for Kiyoomi when he arrives.

______________

Atsumu continues to weasel his way into Kiyoomi’s life. Atsumu convinces him to hang out after practice, sometimes as a team, others just the two of them. Kiyoomi finds himself going out two or three times a week. Atsumu shows up at his house one evening right before dinner, and Kiyoomi makes him put on an apron and get to work. After that, every Friday night Atsumu shows up with a new recipe and some ingredients of his own.

Routines are funny little things. Kiyoomi has always carefully planned and crafted each one through trial and error. With Atsumu they seem to form and break effortlessly. Weekly dinners and pre practice stretches are filled with spontaneity. Kiyoomi doesn’t plan, he doesn’t think. He just does.

Kiyoomi learns that you can’t plan falling in love. You can’t make a schedule. There’s no how-to guide. It just happens. He should be terrified when it does. But it’s as if Atsumu’s role over the past few months has been to prepare him for this, the uncertainty of the future. 

He doesn’t have a plan when he leans in to kiss Atsumu. He doesn’t have a plan when he kisses back. He certainly doesn’t have a plan when a few months later he asks Atsumu to move in with him nor when Atsumu says yes. But the unknown and the unplanned no longer scare him. It excites him, _entices_ him.

Some things, however, never change. Each morning Kiyoomi wakes up to a warm chest pressed against his back and soft snoring in his ear. Each morning they get ready together, side by side. Most nights they cook, others they’ll go out or order in. Some nights they’ll see a movie or go out with the team. But every evening they come home to one another without fail. 

Routines are funny little things, and Kiyoomi no longer keeps track of any of them.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, your comments and kudos are appreciated!  
> Come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/cajynn/)!


End file.
